One kind of a kind perfection
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: After all the prissy good girls Eddie "bad boy" Duran,finally meets his match. The unusual new girl (Loren) Tate,is exactly what Eddie wants in a girl. A confident,intimidating,and edgy girl. But will he be too stubborn to admit it?


**Hey guys! I'm bringing sexy back,yeah! Lol,just decided to put my game face on and to start cranking out more stories/updates..any requests? Enjoy this new story:) tell me what you think in the review section!**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

_Chapter 1:Detention_

_Another detention in the same week,my parents must be so proud of me. I thought laughing to myself. So what if I started a food fight during lunch? It was all in good fun and they repay me in detention. But it was totally worth it,mashed potatoes flying everywhere,the walls and celing splattered with whatever we had today,and even better any surrounding teachers smothered in...I'm not even sure what "food" that was._

_"No talking while I am gone!"Mr. Henderson yelled standing at the exit of the classroom. _

_I chuckled."Yes sir."I called out sarcastically,making him glare at me before making his exit. Even before the door shut,I got up and went to the very back of the room where all of my friends gathered,since they strategically placed us in a seating arrangement that kept us separated._

_I grabbed a chair and sat down. We sat in a circle our chairs facing each other. Then bursts of laughter and random conversation broke out."What was that hasty exit about?"Ian,my best friend,said aloud to the group._

_"Maybe he's taking a huge dump as we speak."Tyler said making the entire class,composed of just us guys that took part in our big food fight. _

_"So did you guys hear there's a new girl in school."Cameron said getting the attention of all of us. The guys cheered on the fact there was a new girl but I just rolled my eyes._

_"Who cares? She's probably some proper,snotty,good girl like every other girl at this school."I said leaning back on my chair._

_"I don't know about that Eddie,I heard she's on her way to detention right now for skipping class."Mason said smiling._

_"I don't care maybe she was just late,plus skipping isn't a big deal. We do it all the time."I said laughing and fist-bumping Ian. _

_"I don't know Duran,maybe she'll be the first girl that you'll actually want."Tyler said slapping my shoulder._

_"Doubtful."I said simply,but Tyler is right. None of the girls at this school impress me or at the very least challenge me. __Then all of a sudden we heard the door handle move and the door opening,none of us cared to move from our seats,but the guys were curious enough to turn around. I didn't bother to look because I'm guessing it was the new girl._

_"Woah Ed,take a look."Ian said with his eyes completely pointed at the door. I rolled my eyes turning to look at the door,expecting to see a shy new girl but..damn I was wrong. She had long straight brown hair,a black leather jacket,a black leather tube top,ripped denim jean shorts,and black combat boots. _

_She stopped at the door,examining the room."Get in there Tate."I heard Mr. Henderson yelled at her,I expected her to give in to his orders easily,just like any other girl trying to dress to impress me. That's not all that is takes sweetheart. _

_"How about you shut up old man?"She called to him staring into our group._

_"What?!"He yelled outraged,making her chuckle._

_"Gosh calm down,I'm going."She said walking to the front of the room sitting down crossing her arms._

_"It seems you have a new friend Duran and company. I have some business to attend to so I trust you will behave yourselves."_

_"Well you see Mr. Henderson-"I started to say but was cut off by Miss attitude in the front._

_"Yes Mr. Henderson."He nodded pleased with her answer and exited the room again._

_"Yo hot stuff?"Cameron called out._

_"Turn from bad to good in a blink of an eye,huh?"He remarked. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face._

_"If you guys would've kept talking,he would still be here."She said looking at us._

_"So what's your name?"Mason called out._

_She stood up,walking right in front of Mason. She grabbed him by the top of his shirt making him stand up. Then getting a nice close distance to his face. He was leaning in when she dodged to the side,slightly tugging him out of the way and sat down._

_"Thanks for the chair sweet cheeks."She said sitting down,everyone laughing at a blushing Mason. He cleared his throat pulling up another chair behind us. I liked her,no girl has ever gotten any of us to crack under pressure like she did,let alone to Mason. The most stubborn guy in school that has never cracked for a girl._

_"And for your sake you can call me Tate."She said propping her legs up on a near by desk in the middle of the circle. __"You should put your feet down."I said trying to get the intimidation factor,which I got out of most girls. She looked at me dead in the eyes and dropped her smooth legs onto my lap. __"Better?"She said flirtatiously,making the guys chuckle. She kept a conversation going with them,not bothering moving her legs from my lap._

_They were in the middle of talking when the intercom went off."All students in detention you have thirty minutes left of detention."__She stood up,taking her fine ass legs with her. Wow,she has nice legs I thought to myself. I was staring at her legs but everyone else just looked at her confused."What are you doing we have thirty minutes left."Tyler said._

_"You guys can stay here but I'm heading to Epic Eclipse."She said. Epic Eclipse was a hang-out we chose for our specific group. It's a skating park,an arcade,and a food stand. Every guys dream in one place._

_"You go there?"Ian said coughing a little bit from surprise,all girls avoid EE. She laughed, walking to the door making sure no teachers were out there._

_"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go."She said pushing open the door and walking out. I turned to the guys about to say something but every single one of them jumped up from their chair to follow Tate out the door. I __rolled my eyes and walked out the door,following everyone else._

_We stopped in front of the school when Tate stopped in front of a random bush. "What are you doing?"I asked her._

_She walked over,bending over the bush moving branches around,looking for something. But all of us were clearly thinking about something else. Those fine,toned,golden legs of hers leading up to her finely shaped ass fitting nice and snug in her denim shorts._

_She pulled out a..skateboard. Wait a minute,she skates? Now that's sexy..did I just say that? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Cameron spoke up."You skate Tate?"He said amazed._

_"Yeah,but I have to hide it in the bushes because they were threatening to take my baby away."She said smiling. Her board was the traditional black on top,with a red and black checkerboard pattern at the bottom._

_"Let's go."She said running away and taking off on her deck. The guys looked at each other before running after her. I laughed as I walked after them,Epic Eclipse was about a block or two away from the school. So I guess following the guys and Tate there wasn't a bad idea._

_Plus,she was a bad girl..I like bad girls._

_**What you guys think? Pretty bad ass Loren huh? Well I wanted Loren to be really edgy and tough but in reality she's a sensitive girl too :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please follow & favorite and don't forget to review:) 20 reviews please? I would love to know after all this time I still have my fanbase.**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
